christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas
Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas is a 1997 Christmas video featuring The Wiggles, based on the album of the same name that was released the previous year. It was released in September 8, 1997 by ABC Video distributed by Roadshow Entertainment. Synopsis Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas is a terrific music compilation of new and favorite Christmas songs. Jeff, Greg, Anthony, and Murray join a fun cast of characters in performing both upbeat, familiar carols and creating their own brand of new Christmas classics. Featured songs * Have a Very Merry Christmas * Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (Australian 1997 and UK 1999 versions only) * Here Comes Santa Claus * Go Santa Go * Ding Dong Merrily on High * Christmas Star * Unto Us This Holy Night * Feliz Navidad * Jingle Bells * Christmas Picnic * Let's Clap Hands for Santa Claus * Henry's Christmas Dance * Jeff's Christmas Tune (instrumental) * It's a Christmas Party on the Good Ship Feathersword * Away in a Manger * Wags is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree * Silent Night * We Wish You a Merry Christmas * Wiggly Christmas Medley (from The Wiggly Big Show; 1999 and U.S. 2000 versions only) Cast * The Wiggles - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field and Greg Page * Captain Feathersword - Paul Paddick * Dorothy the Dinosaur - Leeanne Ashley (body) and Carolyn Ferrie (voice) * Henry the Octopus - Charmaine Martin (body) and Jeff Fatt (voice) * Wags the Dog - Edward Rooke (body) and Mic Conway * Santa Claus - Jonathan Mill * Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer - Cassandra Halloran * Iggy - Graeme Haddon * Ziggy and Frank - Edward Rooke * Iggy, Ziggy and Frank's Voices - Paul Paddick * Feliz Navidad Dancers - Larissa Wright, Reem Hanwell, Elyssa Dawson, Kristen Knox, Rhiannah Kitching, and Shannon Smith The Kids: Cassandra Halloran • Jessica Halloran • Emma Ryan • Sian Ryan • Sofia Silvestrini • Leonardo Silvestrini • Clare Field • Joseph Field • Anthony Silvestrini • Georgia Munro-Cook • Ceili Moore • Alyssa Bryce • Ashleigh Johns • Laura Tilt • Natasha Petracic Gallery TitleCard-HaveaVeryMerryChristmas.jpg|Title Card HaveaVeryMerryChristmas.jpg|Have a Very Merry Christmas TheWiggles.jpg|The Wiggles introducing the song: "Wiggly Wiggly Christmas" TitleCard-WigglyWigglyChristmas.jpg|Title Card WigglyWigglyChristmas.jpg|Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas TitleCard-RudolfTheRedNoseReindeer.jpg|Title Card (Australian 1997 version only) RudolfTheRedNoseReindeer.jpg|Rudolf The Red Nose Reindeer (Australian 1997 version only) TitleCard-HereComesSantaClaus.jpg|Title Card HereComesSantaClaus.jpg|Here Comes Santa Claus TitleCard-GoSantaGo.jpg|Title Card GoSantaGo.jpg|Go Santa Go TitleCard-DingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|Title Card DingDongMerrilyonHigh.jpg|Ding Dong Merrily on High TitleCard-ChristmasStar.jpg|Title Card ChristmasStar.jpg|Christmas Star Anthonyandthekids.jpg|Anthony & the kids TitleCard-Untous,thisHolyNight.jpg|Title Card Untous,thisHolyNight.jpg|Unto us, This Holy Night TitleCard-FeliceNavidad.jpg|Title Card AnthonyandtheIguanas.jpg|Anthony, Iggy, Ziggy and Frank FeliceNavidad.jpg|Felice Navidad KristenKnox.jpg|Kristen Knox as a Feliz Navidad dancer TitleCard-JingleBells.jpg|Title Card JingleBells.jpg|Jingle Bells TheWigglesBuildingaSandcastle.jpg|The Wiggles, Santa Claus and Henry the Octopus at Manly Beach TheWigglesandtheirSandcastle.jpg|The Wiggles and their sandcastle TitleCard-ChristmasPicnic.jpg|Title Card ChristmasPicnic.jpg|Christmas Picnic TitleCard-Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|Title Card Let'sClapHandsForSantaClaus.jpg|Let's Clap Hands For Santa Claus TitleCard-Henry'sChristmasDance.jpg|Title Card Henry'sChristmasDance.jpg|Henry's Christmas Dance AnthonyDorothyandMurray.jpg|Anthony, Dorothy and Murray TitleCard-Jeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Title Card Jeff'sChristmasTune.jpg|Jeff's Christmas Tune GregCaptainFeatherswordandMurray.jpg|Greg, Captain Feathersword and Murray TitleCard-It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|Title Card It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword.jpg|It's a Christmas Party on the Goodship Feathersword It'saChristmasPartyontheGoodshipFeathersword2.jpg|Jeff TitleCard-AwayinaManger.jpg|Title Card AwayinaManger.jpg|Away in a Manger TheWiggles2.jpg|The Wiggles holding Wags' bones TheWigglesandWags.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags TitleCard-WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Title Card WagsIsBouncingAroundtheChristmasTree.jpg|Wags Is Bouncing Around the Christmas Tree TitleCard-SilentNight.jpg|Title Card SilentNight.jpg|Silent Night TitleCard-WeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|Title Card WeWishYouaMerryChristmas.jpg|We Wish You a Merry Christmas Replaced by *''Yule Be Wiggling'' See also *''Santa's Rockin'!'' *''It's Always Christmas with You'' External links *The Wiggles Wiki: Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas (video) Category:Sing-Along videos Category:Santa Claus filmography Category:1997 releases Category:Rudolph filmography Category:Compilations and anthologies Category:Australian Christmas Specials Category:Roadshow Entertainment Category:Kino Lorber Category:Santa's Reindeer filmography Category:Originally aired on Disney Channel